


You Are Mine

by Cheesesungie



Series: You Are Mine [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesesungie/pseuds/Cheesesungie
Summary: I hate girls.  Not all, but I hate those girls who are selfish , self centered, typical  and only think about themselves even when everyone around them is living in misery. I was leading a very normal life ........ Until he came and ruined it."Earlier I was angry on him but now... I JUST SIMPLY HATE HIM. DISGUSTING LEE MINHO."





	1. ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ Prologue ･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Love, romance, relationships...... what are those? These words don't hold any meaning for me. Yes I do love my family and my friends but that's different. I mean to say I have never fallen for any girl and I will never.

 ** _I HATE GIRLS._** No... not all. I hate those girls who are selfish, self-centered, typical and can only think about themselves when everyone around them is staying miserably.

Actually...I hate all these relationship and stuff as a whole cause to me they are all just shitty and nonsensical stuff used to manipulate and play with peoples hearts. After my mom was gone I was really heartbroken. But as I grew up, I understood that it was actually good cause my dad could finally get rid of such a disgusting woman like her. Since then I have lost hope on love.

Now I am leading a very normal and happy life of a teenager. I have all my close ones, my dad, hyung and best friends with me......

 ** _Until he came and ruined my life._** He just completely changed my whole mindset....... It's like as if he has done some black magic on me. How would've anyone thought, that one argument would change my entire life? I don't even know myself anymore...

**_All I know is that I am not the old "me" anymore._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey guys! So I hope you will enjoy reading my very first fanfiction. Please show your support for it cause it is my very first fanfic and I don't actually know how it's gonna be. So.. lets see.
> 
> Also, this is an AU (Alternative Universe) fanfiction, meaning that the characters used are not the actual representation of their real counterparts, I am merely using their physical attributes and names to create new characters. The characters created in this book are my own creations and any character and/or plot resemblance to other stories are purely coincidental. :)


	2. ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ 1 ･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tip #1: Don't enter a cafe with your hands loaded Tip #2: Don't trust unknown people  
> As I took my mango shake and was going towards the exit I saw a person standing and blocking the way. I thought that he would be liberal enough to move aside but no...and BAM! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my only chance to talk to him. In a blink of an eye I went straight up to him and BAM! All the things he was carrying scattered around on the floor and created a mess. "I'm so very sorry ", I thought.

"Jisung!! Jisungie!! Sungie! JISUNG GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!!"

Again.. The same story each and every Saturday. You think I can wake up late on the weekends if I want? You're wrong. Every day my dad has something or the other that he needs early in the morning and the only person he can get to send to the supermarket is me. 

Me: Appaaa~~ _*whines*._ Why am I the only one you always sent to buy groceries? Why can't hyung go there once in a while?? The place is so crowded and it suffocates me-

Appa: Your hyung has already gone out for duty so just get out of bed and stop whining like a baby!

My dad handed me his credit card and told me to return ASAP with eggs and 2 cartons of milk. I finally reached the grocery store already drenched in sweat because of the disgusting heat. On top of that it had along line and people kept pushing each other which made me feel even more irritated and agitated. " Why do I only have to do such tiresome work?", I thought. While I was returning with the eggs and milk (which my dad needed to make pancakes for breakfast) I spotted a coffee shop. It immediately made me realize that I needed to drink something to quench my thirst. I went in there and was relieved to see that the line was not too long. But I think my decision was wrong because:

**_Tip #1: Don't enter a cafe with your hands loaded_ ** **_Tip #2: Don't trust unknown people_ **

AsI tookmy mango shake and was going towards the exit I saw a person standing and blocking the way. I thought that he would be liberal enough to move aside but no...and  ** _BAM!_** The eggs broke and scattered all over the floor, the milk cartons burst and made another round of mess and my drink was half spilled on my gray hoodie. I looked up angrily and found a young man, maybe around my age, staring at me.

Me: YAH! Don't you even have the manners to move away when you can see a person with his hands blocked coming towards the exit. Look at the mess you created! Ugh!! my hoodie feels all sticky.

Stranger#1: You should have been more careful. And who the hell walks into a cafe with groceries? You should look around and walk

Me: I can do anything I want!! You are the one to cause all this why are you blaming me HUH?!?! 

At that moment someone came up to the guy and put his hand around his neck. 

Stranger#2: Minho-ah! Come on lets go- WHAT THE- How did this happen?! _*eyes widen*  
_

Minho:  _*whines*_  Jae hyung! Look this guy bumped onto me which caused this mess and now he is blaming me!  _*pointing at me*_

Me:  _*annoyed AF*_  WHAT THE- YOU WERE THE ONE TO BUMP ONTO ME PURPOSEFULLY YOU JERK!! IT IS TOTALLY YOUR FAULT!

Jae hyung: *sighs* Minho-ah..how many times have I told you to be more careful when you walk. *looking at me* I am really sorry from his side. He is always like this. Here, please accept this in return.

He takes out some money from his pocket and hands it to me. It was too embarrassing for me. I surely couldn't accept it. 

Me: No no no. It's f-fine. I-I cannot accept it. Thank you but I am really sorry-I have to go now!

I quickly went back home. Dad just stood there shocked thinking what the heck had happened to me. 

Me: Appa~ I'm really sorry! I had bought everything as you had asked but some jerk bumped onto me and spoiled everything. Also I couldn't go back to the grocery shop in this condition.

Appa: It's okay Sungie. I'll make toast and omelette for breakfast. Don't worry. Now give me back my card.

Quickly I put my hand inside my pocket and in a second my smile faded. I frantically started to search my track pant pockets.

Appa: Sungie...? Me: Appa-I-..

Appa: Don't tell me you..lost...it.. Me: Appa-I-I-I-c-can't

Appa: CAN'T I RELY ON YOU WITH ONE SINGLE THING? THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME BACK FOR RAISING YOU UP TO BECOME A GOOD AND RESPONSIBLE MAN, JISUNG? YOU'RE USELESS! YOUR HYUNG IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!

Me: Appa-I'm really sorry!I'll surely find it. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

By saying this I ran out the house not knowing where to go and find it. This is all because of that arrogant Minho guy! If it was not for him I wouldn't have got a scolding from my appa. Aish! Why am I even thinking about him?!

** Minho's POV **

I went downstairs as I heard the doorbell ringing. I opened the door and was greeted by a smiling face.

Me: Ah! Jae hyung! _*smile*_

Jae hyung: Minho-ah! I'm going to the supermarket to buy some vegetables. Do you wanna go with me?

I smiled and nodded. Even though he's our neighbor he always treats me as his own brother. It is always nice to be in his company.

As we were returning after buying what he needed we stopped by a cafe because he suddenly felt like having coffee early in the morning. I smiled at his silliness and told him to go and buy it while I would wait outside. While I was waiting near the door my eyes fell on someone. It was a boy, maybe 18 - 19 years old, who was standing in the line. He looked so.... ** _perfect._** _That amazing jawline, that soft alluring black hair. Even though he was an adult his face still had some childish features which made him look so extremely squishy.  
_

He was wearing an oversized hoodie and track pants and looked a little rough but still looked so damn handsome and beautiful. Suddenly I started to feel something in my heart. I have never felt something like that before, even on seeing a girl. I knew that I had already started to blush.  ** _WAIT....Am I not straight?!_** _I'm sure that I am. Then why am I feeling like this?  
_

While I was still having these confusing thoughts of mine, I became sure of that I had to talk to him before he would go away. I saw him walking toward the door with his hands full of things. I felt really guilty for what I was gonna do but I had no choice. This is my only chance to talk to him. In a blink of an eye I went straight up to him and  _ **BAM!**_  All the things he was carrying scattered around on the floor and created a mess.  _"I'm so very sorry "_ , I thought.

_**He looked up at me (angrily though). Those round dazzling eyes, those cute chubby cheeks, those soft pink lips. I was lost. I knew I was staring at him but I simply couldn't help it.  
** _

He: YAH! Don't you even have the manners to move away when you can see a person with his hands blocked coming towards the exit. Look at the mess you created! Ugh!! my hoodie feels all sticky. 

_Even his voice sounded so cute to me._ Suddenly Ifelt like teasing him. I wanted to hear that voice again.

Me: You should have been more careful. And who the hell walks into a cafe with groceries? You should look around and walk 

He got annoyed and started to argue with me . At that moment Jae hyung came up to me and he too was shook to see the scene and asked what had happened there. Again I got the urge to tease him. I told hyung that he had created all the mess but was putting the blame on me. On hearing this he jumped out of anger and  _something dropped out of his pocket.  
_

He: *annoyed AF* WHAT THE- YOU WERE THE ONE TO BUMP ONTO ME PURPOSEFULLY YOU JERK!! IT IS TOTALLY YOUR FAULT! 

I was looking at him blankly but he was giving me a death glare as if he had already started digging my grave. Jae hyung then apologized to him on my behalf and even offered him some money. I was feeling so embarrassed at that point of time. Why does Jae hyung take every little thing so seriously? I was about to tell him that he had dropped something but he bowed quickly and rushed out of the store. I picked the thing and saw that it was  _ **an ATM card.  
**_

I followed him out ASAP but he was already gone. I searched for him around but he was nowhere to be seen. Well, his first impression about me was definitely not at all pleasant but I knew that I would not be able to get him out of my mind ever.

**_Huh...Well Minho this can't end well..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> So I know the chapter was pretty long but sorry you please have to bear with that cause my plot is hella big. Anyways please write what you felt about the chapter and sorry if there was any mistake.
> 
> Have a nice day<3


	3. ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ 2 ･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's too odd. Why does he stare at me like that? Why does he give me that uneasy, uncomfortable feeling? Jisung, beware of that guy!

** Minho's POV **

I searched for him for a long time, but to my dismay he was gone. Jae hyung told me that he was getting late for his work so we had no choice but to head back to my house. On the way I asked him to help me with returning the ATM card. 

Jae hyung: You can take it to the police station later in the noon. I'm sure they will be able to track him down.

His idea delighted me. Of course! Why didn't this thought strike your mind Minho?

As soon as I reached home I headed towards the police station. I had reached there early. I mean too early cause I was becoming impatient from the excitement. Soon a police officer will call him and he would come running to the police station. I don't know whether he would thank me or not but just the thought seeing him again... _ **made my heart flutter.**  _

I told a police officer about the card and he told me to wait. I sat on the bench and heated my seat for almost two hours because, _why not?_  After those two hours another officer called me. 

Officer: Please sit down  _*directs me to the chair opposite to him*_  So... what is it that you have found sir?

Me: It's an ATM card. I found it at the nearby cafe. 

Officer: _*eyes widen*_ Did you say an  _ **ATM card?**_

I nodded  _ **  
**_

Officer: Oh my God! Show it.

I gave him the card. He was shocked as well as happy.

Officer: Thank you so much!  _*smiles brightly*_ Actually it's my dad's card. Sungie had lost it this morning, I mean my younger brother. 

Me: This is your card?

Officer: Yes! Thank you so very much!!  _*smiles brightly*_

I smiled back at him but I was a little disappointed because I won't be able to meet  ** _HIM_**  now

Officer: So tell me, how can I repay you?

Me: Oh no! There's no need to repay me. It's a duty to help others.

Officer: No no you are a very helpful man. It is very kind of you  to bring it here. I was worried that someone would misuse it. Please, I need to repay you.

Me: No sir, seriously there is no need.  _*smile*_  I am happy that I could help you!

Officer: Then what about a cup of coffee at my house? Will that be okay?

I smiled and nodded. He is really a nice and cheerful person and I have to admit, I have never seen such a cheerful police officer. Also if I go to his house I would get to meet  ** _HIM_**  too which  made me hella excited again. He then called a police officer telling him that he would be gone for a few minutes. 

Officer: Come on, lets go. 

Me: Now?

Officer: Yes. Come on.And from now on I am like a hyung to you so you can come here whenever you need my help. 

Me: Okay!  _*excited*_

We got into his car and he started to drive.

Officer: By the way I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Woojin. _*smiles*_  And..what's your name?

Me: Lee Minho!  _*smiled*_

Woojin hyung: Aw.. you're as sweet as your name. Where do you live?

Me: Nearby..Just two blocks away from the police station.

Woojin hyung: What do you do?

Me: Same boring life. Go to college, return home and nothing..lonely life.

Woojin hyung: Why?

Me: My parents are always overseas for business trips so basically I  live alone. And what about your family hyung? 

Woojin hyung:  _*smiles*_  We're a happy and hard-working family. It's me, appa and my little brother.

I wanted to ask him more about his brother. 

Me: Why do you keep calling him your little brother? Is he too young?

Woojin hyung:  _*laughs*_ No no, he is 18 but he keeps on behaving like a kid.

Again... ** _I started to blush just at the thought of him._**

Me: So hyung.. why did you become a cop.

Woojin hyung: Well...I always have had the habit of helping those in need. So I thought why not help the people by breaking some bones of robbers and criminals? *laughs*

We talked a lot while driving towards his house. At first I was feeling a bit uncomfortable around him but now it feels as if we have become best friends. Plus he is quite funny. 

We reached his house. It was a  _Home Sweet Home_

Woojin hyung:  _*entering the house*_  Appa! I found the card. This young man had found it at the cafe.

His dad:  _*coming out of his room*_  Oh my God, thank you so much son! We're indebted to you ! Please sit down and have something.

I sat down on the couch but my eyes kept wandering around in search of him. 

Woojin hyung: Appa, where's Sungie? 

His dad: I don't know. Maybe still searching for the card.

Woojin hyung: Poor him. He doesn't even have his phone that I can inform him. 

At that moment the front door opened and  ** _he_**  walked in. He was looking down so obviously he had not seen anyone. Suddenly I smiled and got up from my seat. I was extremely happy to see him. I have never felt  _this_  excited at someone's presence before

He: Appa~ _*low voice*_  I'm sorry I couldn't find the card. 

Woojin hyung: Clumsy Sungie... we found it already

He: WHAAAATTT?!!!

He looked up with wide eyes and I smiled at him.

He: ** _YOU!_**

**Jisung's POV**

I ran towards the cafe as fast as possible cause that was the last place I had used the card. I went inside and started to search the place. People were all staring at me but I didn't care cause I had to find the card no matter what. I was desperate to find it. Almost an hour passed and I sat down on one chair due to exhaustion and imagined that maybe a miracle might happen at this moment. Maybe the card will drop down from the sky or maybe someone would come up to me and say "Hey, is this your card?" But obviously it is not possible. I'm doomed now. I surely can't enter the house like this. My dad would surely kill me. I again spend almost two hours searching the sidewalk of the road which I had taken to my house but no point. It was definitely lost forever. Finally I gave up and returned home feeling exhausted and devastated. 

I entered the house with my head drooping because I knew appa didn't want to see the face of such an useless and rubbish son like me 

Me: Appa~*low voice* I'm sorry I couldn't find the card. 

Hyung: Clumsy Sungie... we found it already 

Me: WHAAAATTT?!!!

I looked up with wide eyes and found  _that arrogant jerk_ was smiling at me.

Me: ** _YOU!_**

Hyung:Yes Jisung, he found the card, such a good boy. Now repay him. Appa! You come here, Jisung will make coffee today!

Me: ** _What!NO!_** It was because of  ** _HIM_** that I had lost the card and my hoodie is ruined. Forget it hyung. I'm not doing anything.

Hyung: Maybe it was because of him but now he has found it so stop whining and go to the kitchen.

I stood there with a sulky look on my face. 

Hyung: Why are you still standing here?! GO!

The whole time the guy did not say anything and was just staring at me. It made me feel so uneasy.  _Why is he like this? First he is rude and now he is weird._ I made the coffee most dishearteningly and gave it to him, hyung and appa. Even while I was giving the coffee he was staring at me. I glared at him but he didn't even flinch for once. _What's wrong with him?! Forget it, Why do you even care?_

Me: Appa I'm sorry. Are you still angry on me?

Appa: It's alright Sungie but from next time don't be so careless. Okay?

Me: Sure appa! I'll try.... Umm.. I have plans to go to the arcade with Chan. Can I go?

Appa: Okay but don't come home too late.

I was about to go when hyung called

Hyung: Sungie you didn't even thank him! 

Me:  _*looking at the jerk*_ Thank you _*scowl face*_

Hyung: Don't you know manners Sungie?At least be polite!

He: It's okay Woojin hyung  _*looking at me*_  It'll always be my pleasure to help you. I'm Lee Minho

He held out his hand towards me

Me: *shaking his hand* I'm Jisung

His smile suddenly became brighter and there was a twinkle in his eye. I quickly left his hand and went out of the house. 

Minho: Hope we'll meet each other again!!

I didn't reply to him cause I seriously didn't wanna see his face again. 

_**He's too odd. Why does he stare at me like that? Why does he give me that uneasy, uncomfortable feeling? Jisung, beware of that guy!  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> So.. Here's the second chapter. Please let me know how was it in the comment section. And if there is any mistake please bear with it. I seriously have no clue how this is going on. You readers are the only ones to know the best. Luv you guys<3 Have a great day.


	4. ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ 3 ･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

** Jisung's POV **

After all that sudden trouble, the week has finally passed in peace. It is weekend so my friends and I have decided to go to the amusement park today. I had just woke up when my phone started to ring. I picked it up.

Me: Yeobeoseyo!

Tzuyu: Good morning! What are you doing?

Me: _*yawn*_  Just woke up. Thinking whether I should go to the amusement park or not.

Tzuyu: YAH JISUNG! This is unfair. You can't cancel the plan at the last moment.

Me:  _*laughing*_  Just kidding. I'm obviously coming. Did you call Chan and Yoona?

Tzuyu: Yep. Yoona said she's not coming and Chan told us to meet him at the park near his house.

Me: Sure, but why isn't Yoona coming? 

Tzuyu: I don't know. No particular reason.

Me: Why is she acting so strange recently?

Tzuyu: Don't know, just leave it. Lets have fun today.

Me: You're right. So we are going to the amusement park today and are gonna have LOADS of fun yaaaayyy!!

Tzuyu:  _*laughs*_  Yeah. K- see ya. 

Me: Bbye!!

I got out of bed, took a bath, got dressed and went downstairs. There I saw that hyung was all ready and was about to go out on duty. 

Me: Hyung, hyung wait! I'm going to the amusement park with my friends today. Umm..can you lend me some money? 

Hyung:  _*laughs*_  Is this your business for every weekend?

Me: No no this is for the last time I promise I'll return the money when I start earning.

He takes out a few notes from his pocket and hands them to me. 

Hyung: Take. And don't ever think of returning them. This is nothing compared to what I can actually do for my little Sungie  _*pats my head*_

Me: Thanks!!

Appa: Where are you going Jisung? 

Me: To the amusement park with my friends. 

Appa: Okay have fun! But remember to return home on time okay?

Me: Yes I will appa!

I ate some snacks and was about to go when hyung called me.

Hyung: Jisung..uh..um....Is Chan going too?

Me: Of course! Why?

Hyung: No...nothing. Just tell him t-that I said hi to him.

Me:  _*confused*_  Oh..okay!

Chan: YAAAAAAAAY!!! lEtS hAVe  fuuUUUUnnNN!!!

We were at the park near Chan's house.

Me: Yeah lets do it! But I'm feeling bad that Yoona couldn't come.

Tzuyu: Why on Earth is she acting so weird recently? We know her almost for a year, she has never acted like this before.

Chan: Why? Did we hurt her in some way? 

Me: I don't know. Just leave it. It doesn't mean we can't have fun without her.

Tzuyu: Yeah lets go!

Me: Oh I almost forgot. Chan, Woojin hyung said hi to you.

Chan: Aaaa...what?.....oh.......OH....oh.....*nods his head very slowly and smiles*

Tzuyu:  _*pouts*_  Why only him? He knows I will be here too right?

Me: Obviously! Both of you are the only ones always with me. I don't know. Maybe...there is something special about him. 

I looked at Chan again and  _ **this time I could be damn sure he was blushing!**_

Tzuyu: Come on guys! We're losing our precious time of having fun!!

Me: Come on Channie!

Chan: Hmmm  _* goofy smile & lost*_

_I smiled to myself cause I could very well understand what was going on._

We reached the amusement park and went to many gaming booths and rides. We were having a blast when Chan suggested something which I had been dreading for long. 

Chan: Lets go to the roller coaster!!

I didn't want to go at all cause I hate the roller coaster but I couldn't say no to Chan our he will become all pouty and start acting like a kid. 

We took our seats and the ride started. Chan allowed me to hold  _( well actually i was clutching onto it)_ his hand because I am hella scared  of roller coasters. From what I could assume a couple was sitting in front of us  and was tightly hugging the boy. I always felt to awkward in such atmosphere but I had no time to worry about that cause soon my eyes were tight shut  due to the increasing speed of the roller coaster. Finally the roller coaster came to a stop and even before I could get myself straight I heard Tzuyu's stern voice

Tzuyu:  ** _YOONA?!_**

_I opened my eyes and the sight in front of me was unbelievable_

Me:  _ **Minho?!**_

Chan: What?!

Yoona: OMG guys! I didn't know that  you would be here too! I'm sorry I lied to you but I am not at fault. He was the one to ask me out first!

Minho:  _*shocked*_  No Jisung it's not true! She's lying.

Chan: Jisung you know him?!

Tzuyu: What the heck is going on??

Minho: Yes, we had met at a coffee shop-

Me:  _*interrupting him*_  FYI that was not a meeting.

Yoona: Oh my God you know each other?

Tzuyu: He's not talking to you so shut up.

We left the place and moved onto the next ride but unfortunately they were going to the same too. Tzuyu told us that unless Yoona explains everything to us we are not talking to her. Both of us agreed. The ride was a two seater one and, guess what? Minho came and sat beside me.  _Ugh!! Why can't you just leave me alone?!_ The ride started and then suddenly he was poking me. 

Minho: Jisung.Jisung.Jisung.Jisung.Jisung.Jisung.Jisung. Jisungie.I'm sorry.

I tried my best to ignore him but all throughout the ride he was either poking me or whispering to me. After it ended we just left the place without even looking at Yoona. As soon as we went outside they started inquiring me.

Chan: Tell us what's going on.

Me: I don't know, I'm even confused myself.

Tzuyu: How do you know that guy? 

So I told them everything. How both of us had fought, how the jerk ruined my hoodie and had embarrassed me in front of the whole cafe and the fact that he is such a weirdo. After chatting for some time the three of us headed towards our houses. I was walking towards the bus stop when it started to rain heavily. I ran under a shade quickly but in those few seconds I got drenched. I was waiting for a bus to come when a car came and stopped in front of me.  ** _And obviously who else could it be?  
_**

Minho: Come on I'll drop you home.  ** _  
_**

 

Me: No thanks.

Minho: It's raining heavily. Get in.

Me: I don't need anyone's help. I'll get a bus.

Minho: But you're drenched. You'll catch a cold.

That was a point. My exams were coming up so I definitely couldn't afford to fall ill.

 

Me:  _*sigh*_  FINE!

I got into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. He started to drive.

Minho: I'm sorry Jisung but it's not what you think. I didn't ask her out!

Me: Shut up. And why are you even apologizing to me? It's alright if you go out with my friend. It's very normal to ask a girl out.

Minho: It's not the same! I don't even like her!

Me: Then why are you still talking about her?

Minho: Yeah let's change the topic.

Me: Oh please...

Minho: I'm sorry about that day. It was my fault actually. I didn't want you to get embarrassed that badly.

Me: That's okay.

Minho: You know....a-actually I went to your house not just to have coffee.

Me: Then for what? To irritate me more?

Minho: A-a-actually I-I wanted to see you again.

_What the HECK.. **What was that..? Was that flirting? Did he just flirt with ME?**_

Me: What the heck do you think of yourself?!

Minho: *surprised* Me? Nothing...Why?

Me: Don't you dare try to play a dirt game with my friend.  _First you ask her out and then you are trying to flirt with me?_  And let me make it clear.. ** _I'm STRAIGHT!_**

Minho: But I-

Me: Please just shut up. I don't wanna hear your annoying voice anymore.

 

He finally shut up. I glanced at him. He was just staring at the road without even blinking for once. Slowly his face started to turn red.  ** _What the heck is wrong with him? Why is he so weird?_**  Ugh..leave it. It's not my headache. I turned to look outside the window. We were almost near my house. But he started to drive slowly now.  _Are you kidding me?!_

He suddenly turned on the lights of the car and started to stare at me.  ** _What is he.....he's such a freak!_** He's surely not gonna kidnap and rape me.  _WTF what are you even thinking Jisung?_ I don't know he can do anything... I should be ready.

Me: Excuse me; will you look at the road while you're driving?

Minho:  _You have such an amazing physique..*clears throat*_ I mean you shirt is clinging to your body....I-I can see things from here.

Me: YEAH SO PLEASE DRIVE A LITTLE FASTER OR I WILL JUMP OUT FROM THE CAR RIGHT NOW!

He immediately stopped staring at me and started to drive faster. As soon as he parked the car in front of my house I opened the door, got out and was about to close it....but,

Minho: Jisung.. c-can you please give me your number?

Me: NO!

I slammed the car door shut and walked into my house. I seriously wish that I don't see his face again.  _Earlier I was angry on him but now... **I JUST SIMPLY HATE HIM. DISGUSTING LEE MINHO.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............
> 
> So? Will he simply hate him from now on?
> 
> Did Minho really ask out Yoona or is she lying?
> 
> What do you think? Let me know in the comment section..
> 
> Btw, which is your favorite Stray kids ship? Mine is Minsung and Woochan. <3


End file.
